


A Lesson Learned

by tinyarmedtrex



Series: Student & Teacher [2]
Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Simon watching Daphne masturbate, Smut, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: A follow up to a Perfect Pupil where Simon makes sure that Daphne understood the lesson he gave.
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Series: Student & Teacher [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126445
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	A Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Do you need to read the other one? No.   
> Should you read it and leave me a lovely comment? Maybe :P

“What now, my grace?” Daphne asked, turning to look at Simon, her husband. Daphne smiled to herself as she thought the words. She would never tire of them, of knowing that Simon was finally hers and she his. The path here hadn’t been easy but it was proving more than worth it. 

“Now-” He started as he stepped closer, his eyes raking over her. Another thing she would never tire of. How Simon’s eyes felt on her, how they burned into her skin and what the looks inevitably lead to. Touching, kissing,  _ sex _ . By God, she would spend the rest of her days in bed with him if she could, simply learning how to best touch him. 

“Do you remember that night in the gardens?” He asked, stopping just short of touching her. 

She was about to ask which night when he smirked, his eyes dropping to her core. Daphne flushed, immediately knowing which night he meant.

“The night that you taught me about the pleasures of marriage?” She asked. His smile grew and he nodded. “Yes your grace, I don’t think I’ll soon forget that night.” 

“Show me.” He asked. “Show me if you remember what I taught you that night.”

Her flush deepened. “You want to-see?” She’d performed the act on herself several times since then, each time thinking of Simon, but not since they’d wed. There had been no reason for it. 

“I want nothing more.” He swallowed, his eyes raising back to her face. “Only if you are comfortable though. If not I will happily ravish you. But I will be honest-” He licked his lips in a way that made her flush even deeper. “I long to see you like that, touching yourself.” 

He waited while she considered. He was her husband after all, nothing between them was forbidden. And as she thought about it she realized that the thought was appealing to her too, having his eyes on her. 

She nodded, smiling herself. “You may judge how well I listened that night.” With that she turned, walking to the bed, and laying down on it. Simon followed but remained standing, watching her with darkened eyes. 

For a moment they held each other's gaze until he growled softly. “You tease me, even now.” 

“It’s all part of the fun my grace.” She said, giving into her own desires and lowering a hand to the hem of her nightgown and starting to slowly raise it. Her eyes stayed on Simon, watching how he bit his bottom lip as her pale skin was exposed. She was enjoying this, seeing how rapt Simon was, how he barely blinked. 

“You told me to drop my hand between my legs, into my folds.” She said, performing the action as she spoke. She was growing wet, her fingers went in easily. Simon shifted, watching her hand. 

“And then to pump them.” Daphne continued, gasping as she started. 

“So beautiful.” He said quietly. “You are always so beautiful my dear. I love seeing you like this, the flush on your pale skin and how eager you are.” 

“Only for you my love.” She replied truthfully. For a moment the only sound was her fingers and her small gasps. 

“What did I tell you to do next?” Simon asked. His hand was gripping the bedpost and her eyes fell to his pants, smiling at the bulge that had appeared. 

“I added another finger.” She said as she slid in a second. With her free hand she reached over to him, pressing her palm to the bugle. It earned her a gasp as he rocked into her hand. “I believe I told you to touch yourself too.” She longed to see him, to prove that he was as affected as she was. 

Simon wasted no time opening his pants and pulling himself out. She didn’t bother to hide her stare, enjoying the look of him, how long and thick he was. 

“What did you think about?” He asked, stroking himself. Daphne tried to time her hand with his strokes. 

“You. I wished that it was your hand instead of mine, that it was your-” She paused, her eyes on his cock. 

“Your grace.” He smiled at her, both warm and seductive. “I thought of you too. About how I longed to touch you. You were always so beautiful and utterly unobtainable.”

She slid her thumb up to the bundle of nerves, pressing it. “My lord!” She gasped, her back arching off the bed. “Please, touch me. You can now. I need you to.”

That was all it took and Simon’s hand was on her, starting at her knee and trailing up. He paused when he reached her own hand, waiting until she removed it to grab her hand.

“Simon-” She gasped as he brought them to his mouth, licking each of them clean of her juices. 

“You taste as good as you look.” He declared, lowering his hand again to her folds. His own fingers slid in easily, filling her so much more than her own had. Daphne didn’t try to stop the gasps that escape her, pushing herself onto his hand. 

“Simon,  _ more _ . Please.” 

He brought his thumb to the nerves, pressing down. His other hand came to her breast, kneading it. 

“I love seeing you like this, flushed and uninhibited. That night- seeing you-” Simon paused and shook his head. “I knew I was done for. You had ruined me for any other woman. You were it for me.”

“Kiss me.” Daphne demanded. 

Simon obliged, bending down to kiss her roughly. His hand moved faster finding spots in her that she could never reach. Before long Daphne felt a familiar burning in her core. She arched again, crying out as white hot bliss shot through her. Simon worked her through it, only removing his hand once she fell back to the mattress. 

She took a few heaving breaths then opened her eyes, seeing her smiling husband above her. “Thank you.” She said, returning his smile. 

“No need. I enjoyed it too.”

Daphne glanced down, seeing that his cock was still full. “Not enough.” Daphne reached down, grabbing him with a hand. Simon hissed as she did, his eyes closing. 

“You bring me such pleasure,” She said, her other hand snaking down to cup his balls. “Let me bring you some.”

“Whatever you want.” He gasped as her grip tightened slightly. It wasn’t often that Daphne got to watch Simon fall apart but now she was able to. She noted how his lips parted, how lines appeared in his forehead. She loved it, every small sign, every pant. She knew she had caused it, that it was thanks to her. 

“Give in my love,” She whispered. “You’re close, I can tell.”

“Tell me what you thought that night.” He asked, his hand falling to her hair. “When you saw me.”

Daphne smiled. “I thought about how big you were, how scared I was to have this in me.” She moved her hand faster. “But also how much I wanted it. Simon, my goodness, I wanted you so badly- even if I wasn’t sure what that meant. I wanted to run my hands over your chest and to kiss you. I wanted-”

Daphne didn’t finish. Simon was gasping above her and warm liquid spilled onto her leg as he stuttered out her name. Then Simon collapsed beside her, his chest heaving. A moment later he turned his head to look at her, smiling fondly. “You are a dangerous student.”

“And you,” Daphne replied, crawling on top of him. “Are a very good teacher.” She leaned down to kiss him, hoping for a round two before they were pulled away. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr if you wanna talk about the show! (or leave me prompts maybe??)  
> [tinyarmedtrex](https://tinyarmedtrex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
